


Advanced Warfare

by Ursa_99



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Advanced Idea Mechanics, Biotechnology, Clarke 'badass' Griffin, I miss Diyoza, OOC, Russell is like 10yrs older than Clarke at max, advanced warfare, created before 6th season gave us any idea of what was actually going to happen in the series, man was I wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_99/pseuds/Ursa_99
Summary: To say the least Diyoza was impressed, her fellow mother not having any of the bullshit.Clarke didn’t say anything only stopped in front of her, taking the radio from her almost white knuckled grip,“Can we breathe at this altitude”Shaw gawked at her with the corner of his lips quirking up, Raven was shocked, Spacekru had different assortments of visages, Diyoza felt herself grinning like a mad man,“Well Shaw, you heard the question”





	Advanced Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> This was created before I knew anything about season six except for some names (why many things are different), though I haven't worked on it for about a year. Honestly I don't know why I thought the grounders would have to go to a hi-tech world but *shrugs* what can you do.

Diyoza shook her head, the past had a funny way of being remembered. If not by them then by time. This plane ride of the old ways was no different.

She could hear the mutterings of the others as her fellow snake walked in with new garb and sword. Surprisingly the red queen was willing to sit next to her, that or it was the only place she was welcomed to sit. The isolation of a leader too familiar to make light of.

Diyoza should know; only Shaw, her fellow snake, and the middle Griffin were the only ones to actively look for her.

“So, the Red Queen has a new name”

Well maybe a little light.

The dark haired girl glared at her. “It was the name of a girl long past”

Diyoza hummed thoughtfully, she only had so much going off Clarke’s tales, maybe the blonde could be convinced to tell her the rest. Speaking of the blonde…

Diyoza looked around, no hide or hair of the woman at all. Weird, her kid was missing too. Taken by one of the several indigenous populations. Turns out they were not so lucky after the last war, a hundred and twenty-five years and they woke up to a planet on the brink of war.

Humans never seemed to get tired of it.

A trimmer went through her fingers, it seemed no matter how many battles have been there were still somethings that people couldn’t control.

Panic and fear always seemed to sneak up even when you expect it.

“Skairipa”

Diyoza turned back from her search, “What does it mean?”

It was what many of the people Clarke called ‘grounders’ muttered, it seemed like complete nonsense to her, but when Diyoza saw how the others were reacting to Octavia she knew something was up. She figured it was just another title, and she wasn’t to wrong.

Octavia leaned back giving a heavy sigh, “Death from above”

The turbulence of the storm shook their ride, the grounders she noticed didn’t take kindly to the shaking or being in a plane for that matter.

She saw Octavia grip onto her harness till her knuckles turned as white as the frost on the windshield.

Be it sea or air, Diyoza knew few could live in complete harmony with those that were not the ground. She wondered how the grounders would fare in space…

Diyoza was about to make a joke about the girl losing her lunch but the emergency lights flipped on. Well..._that_ couldn’t be good.

Shaw’s voice cracked through the overhead speakers, Raven’s swearing a nice touch in the background.

“Colonel, five bogies inbound on tail, three from the nose, possibly more, visibility limited”

She swore, practically jumping out of her seat to get to the window, she also nearly broke the hands of two grounders curled up yelling. Now _that_ was going to get annoying fast.

Octavia, and unsurprisingly Spacekru were clustered around her to get a better look.

Murphy pushed under her arm, squishing his face against the window, “How do they know were here!”

“Because this is _their_ sky, besides didn’t Clarke and I make it clear, while you guys were in stasis on the Ark and the grounders were essentially degrading farther back _they_ were advancing in tech?”

The sardonic male flipped her the bird.

“Yeah, well—”

“INCOMMING!” Shaw yelled through the loud speaker.

The plane veered right, throwing the occupants in its stomach to the other side, Diyoza easily caught herself, her muscles remembering what she once was, she enjoyed the instant karma of Spacekru falling to the ground. The extra feeling of satisfaction when Murphy made intimate with the windshield before sliding to the floor with the rest.

Good, those kids were a bit to self-righteous for her taste.

More cries rose from the grounders who where were cowering or yelling under their seats, it amazed her that such big people, warriors that faced her bombs and guns, could fit into such small spaces.

Terror always had a way of breaking the strong.

She held onto a hanging strap, pulling a walkie-talkie with the other arm she called in, “Shaw report, what’s going on”

She could see him through the open cockpit door of their piece of scrap ship, Raven scrambling at his side to help right the plane they almost did a barrel roll in. The man whipped around, eyes locking onto hers, she watched him bring the radio to his mouth,

“Colonel fifteen aircraft inbound, what are your orders”

She couldn’t leave, not when Hope wasn’t in her arms again, and she knew Clarke sure as hell wasn’t turning around…but she also couldn’t find a way out of this, they were in a modified cargo plane. Maybe, just maybe they could take down two or three planes but the cost would be themselves. Then who would save the kids.

Then neither Maddi or Hope would be rescued.

They still didn’t even know _why _the kids were taken.

Spacekru was up and at her side in an instant, the anxiety and fear unmasked in the present. War was a humbling experience just as much as it was a painful one.

“Turn—” She cut off when all the noise stopped but for the hum of the engine. Shaw shared a look of confusion with his copilot and then her.

“Wan-heda. Wan-heda. Wanheda”

The grounders took up a new chant, not unlike how she imaged the damned to do for Hades, or Wonkru when she opened that damn bunker for their blodreina.

Clarke dropped down from the vents, how she wasn’t cooked or suffocated Diyoza didn’t know. Like Octavia, Clarke’s clothes changed but instead of looking like her fellow people from earth, or those long past from space, she looked like one of Diyoza’s old seal team members.

Gloves covered Clarke’s hands, forearms just barely exposed to the freezing air, upper arms and torso guarded by protective armor, pants holding who knows how many knives and bullets and guns.

To say the least Diyoza was impressed, her fellow mother not having any of the bullshit.

Clarke didn’t say anything only stopped in front of her, taking the radio from her almost white knuckled grip,

“Can we breathe at this altitude”

Shaw gawked at her with the corner of his lips quirking up, Raven was shocked, Spacekru had different assortments of visages, Diyoza felt herself grinning like a mad man,

“Well Shaw, you heard the question”

Clarke somehow both frowned and raised an eyebrow skeptically at her. Something she often saw on her father; God rest his soul.

Diyoza raised an eyebrow back, her grin becoming bigger.

“Uh…” Shaw still looked hesitant, well it was either that or he was processing what the wild-card blonde was planning.

Raven took the radio out of Shaw’s hands, “Yes but—”

“Then open the doors”

“Clarke are you insane—Shaw what are you doing?!”

Diyoza laughed when she heard the hiss of hydraulics, any warm air was ripped from them into the cold rain storm.

She saw Shaw and Raven wrestling for control over the plane, Diyoza somehow found herself enjoying this chaos despite what was at stake. She looked to Clarke,

“Better hurry”

The blonde gave a microscopic nod, she was the only other person who had a good set of legs, or head for that matter, on the plane.

Diyoza couldn’t help but be impressed as the blonde stalked forward, unholstering an anti-material sniper rifle. Where Clarke got it, she didn’t know but what Diyoza know was this was going to be good.

Bellamy looked between them, mouth agape. “Clarke, what are you doing?”

But she ignored him for hooking part of her vest to a rope before walking out onto the lowered lift, kneeling she lifted the gun. It wasn’t the safest or best way to hold the gun, it’s kick could fracture or dislocate part of her shoulder, but Clarke had bigger problems to deal with.

Someone kept pacing around behind her, she might not have heard them, but the nervous energy could only come from one person.

“Get back inside Bellamy” Even her shouting was being whipped into nothing. She looked over her shoulder, the flash of lightning highlighting his features, Diyoza was behind him in the little light the belly of their plane provided, she tried to pull him back but Bellamy just shook his head and tried to come out onto the lift with her.

“Clarke, we need to turn back. I promise, we aren’t leaving Hope or Maddi but we need to go back”

Clarke pointed back to the hull, “Bellamy I _need_ you inside, you could get hit”

He threw his hands out, anger and confusion waring for control of his features. “So could you! You’re freezing, we’re surrounded, and you’re just standing there. What are you doing anyway?”

Clarke stood pivoting around, pulling Bellamy out of Diyoza’s grasp and deeper into the aircraft.

“Clarke let go. What are—”

She pushed him down into a seat strapping him in, she watched from her peripherals. Everyone was staring. She walked back out, stopping by Diyoza, “Any tips”

She felt a hand grip her shoulder, “Get ready for a wild ride. Like the new look by the way”

Octavia, surprising her and possibly the colonel next to her, came forward standing near them but close enough to stop her brother from jumping out after her. Octavia nodded silently to her.

Clarke nodded back, a silent agreement, taking back her position and ignoring the calls of Bellamy and Wonkru.

Diyoza bumped shoulders with her fellow snake as she watched the blonde reposition, “So what does her name mean”

Octavia looked to her and then back at Clarke on the gang plank. She’s changed so much since the first time they were sentenced to death via Earth, both of them have, but Clarke always seemed to adapt to anysituation and if she was honest with herself, she envied the blonde. Diyoza looked on with her.

The scream of the storm was dwarfed by the scream of engines or maybe it was vice versa, their melodies were clashing as they moved through the crazed storm.

Clarke slid down her goggles, covering one eye that wasn’t looking through the scope.

Looking into the dark abyss Clarke raised her weapon into the dark cloudy sky.

She fired with the lightning.

An explosion lit up the sky brighter than any flash of lightning. The metal hull of a flying machine shone though the darkness, never once dulling as it fell back toward the ground and out of sight.

Another crack from Clarke’s gun sent another cloud a blaze.

Screaming and buzzing filled the air as the machines took of their cloaking devices, turning off into their aerial combat formations.

Once came in close, firing their mounted machine gun onto the ramp, Clarke rolled back against the cold steel the icy sleets feeling like ice shards against her skin. She looked through the scope and fired at the pilot.

Blood splattered against the glass as lighting striked again, the air machine stalled hitting another of their own on its decent into hell.

Octavia shot her hand out onto the latched that her fellow snake was grasping.

“The Commander of Death” To her surprise and great irritation the older woman was laughing, as if she was enjoying their possible deaths.

Diyoza called Shaw, his own woops of relief running from the cockpit.

“Turn us around Shaw, we’ll find another way”

“Colonel, are you sure, Hope is—”

Something crashed into the side of their plane. Diyoza stabilized the snake that fell into her, “Shaw no one more than me wants Hope back, but were outnumbered and out matched, besides…”

Diyoza looked to Clarke who dashed across the cargo plane’s open door, firing round after round into the pitch-black sky.

“They made the Commander of Death _desperate_” She eyed Bellamy, he seemed to have frozen up, he only stared at the blonde before them.

She held the radio closer.

“And something tells me only a select few could take Clarke’s daughter and survive”

Bellamy whipped his head around, but he didn’t look like he was going to yell, instead it looked like he was going to vomit all over her shoes, she didn’t know what scared him more: Clarke, Clarke possibly getting hurt, or having hurting Clarke. Diyoza sighed she really wanted to hear the story from the beginning.

She watched as the young man who threatened 328 lives for one, quite a contrast to how things are now.

Interesting how irony never seems to sit still.

Another stream of bullets hit their flank, sending Murphy swearing into the floorboards. Shaw was yelling over the radio as he and Raven maneuvered their juggernaut through the hell fire, occasionally having to shoot flairs leaving everyone’s chest with deep dull vibrations running through their frames.

Gabriel’s men must have been getting tired of waiting, a small squad split off on their radar, Raven ripped the radio to her lips,

“Get down”

Another shake of the plane, another batch of flairs gone. Shaw took his radio, “Diyoza, we’re almost out of flairs”

Her voice cracked through the receiver, “How close are we to being out of range, we got a couple of drones buzzing about with their pilots”

The drones were smaller but that didn’t diminish the threats that they were. Small, compact and overly qualified to kill was not a good combination for them, especially with their speed.

Shaw looked to Raven, she skimmed their readings, “We’ve been circling this entire time, Shaw and I are running low on flairs…how’s Clarke” she added almost reluctantly.

They all grunted against a particular bad skid with turbulence, “Better than Bellamy over here, poor boy looks like he’s about to faint”

Bellamy was yelling at Clarke to come back inside in the background and Raven had an itch to slam them into the ground if it meant those two would shut up.

There was pause of static. “But she’s getting tired, it’s only a matter of time before—”

A blast hit them, sending their mechanics into a screaming flashing party; the cry of someone echoed through.

The two gained their senses and leveled the plane out the best they could, Raven tried the radio again, “What happened”

“Someone kamikazed a drone into the cargo hold”

“Did it explode? Is it still active” asked Shaw, he switch on some more stabilizers but they were running out of energy, soon they’d be falling into the ground whether they liked it or not.

Diyoza was coughing smoke out of her lungs on the other side, “Somewhat, no deaths as of yet that I can tell, it is busted as hell”

He looked back on the radar, two more blips were flying straight towards them from the rear.

“Diyoza, two incoming, on your six”

She turned looking but unlike Clarke the rest of them could only see when a flash of lightning decided to grace them with sight. They may have had four pairs of people on the anti-aircraft guns that were installed as crudely as the resto of the modifications, but they were shooting blind.

Then for a split second she saw the glint of metal in the night, the two birds on their tail seemed to have reached them, but instead of shooting missiles they lowered out mini guns.

Things seemed to have gotten personal, these people had vendettas between themselves and Clarke.

She’d never get used to the slow motion moments in a firefight, your being was just there as if you existed but didn’t at the same time, there was movement but it was slow; as if you had all the time in the world, but it only made it so much worse when you realize you could think faster than you can move.

Clarke was still knocked down, heaving from the brush of drone fuel and bullets. Doyoza saw her turn, but her gun lay under her in a heap of blood and oil.

Diyoza felt her gun come out to give cover fire, but it was nothing more than a pistol and each shot only bounced off as if it was nothing.

“Diyoza ten targets coming from the west! They’re new”

Great. Just Great.

Clarke found herself dry heaving and gasping for air, that metal bird came out of nowhere. She gingerly felt around her head, a small cut there, none on her ears had burst despite their horrible ringing…she tried to stand but her right leg slipped out from under her.

Oh, there it is.

In some miraculous way she only had her upper thigh sliced open, it wasn’t deep only long and semi wide. How she didn’t get a more lethal wound she didn’t know.

She shook her head, until her world started spinning like a top. Right don’t shake a head injury, maybe she had a concussion.

The ringing in her ears turned to a deep hum, no it wasn’t that, it was metallic. She turned, from the darkness two sky machines pushed through hovering just short of the gang plank, so close in fact that she could see the angry frowns of the pilots that rode the metal sky beasts.

Hydraulic pumps hissed out at her; the underbellies of the planes separated dropping down a bigger version of her rover’s sentry gun.

Shit.

Clarke fumbled wildly for her gun, but she wasn’t able to move her eyes away from the metal beasts in front of her. If it wasn’t for her imminent death, she could’ve appreciated the smooth sharp look of the machines.

She could hear someone behind her firing shot after shot at the war machines, but it was in vein, their weapon did nothing and she couldn’t see straight much less grab her gun and fire back.

She heard Shaw yelling over the radio, but it was blurred into the rest of the sound scape. It was only her and the rotating guns in front of her.

One second nothing, the next something swift flew over her and the two planes, and she was rained on by fallen debris and flaming metal. Arms dragged her back into the cargo hold.

“Clarrr. Clarrkkk. Clarke!” Something wet splashed into her face. Blinking she looked up, Diyoza was hovering over her, the soldier’s canteen semi empty from its contents poured onto her face.

She blinked again spitting excess water off before taking the out stretched hand of the ex-Navy Seal.

“You weren’t joking about the ride, what happened?”

That got a grin from the older woman who shrugged.

“Don’t know, another set of fighters came out of nowhere and blew up the ones that were about to make you into mincemeat. They’ve stayed away from us so far, it’s weird”

Clarke gave her a nod, “Thanks for that”

The woman scoffed, that grin still present, but the anxiety to get to Hope was still there. Just like her the fear of losing your child trumped that of death.

“Clarke, you alive?”

Diyoza huffed in amusement, handing her the radio as she searched for a med kit for the younger woman.

“Yeah, Shaw, thanks for asking”

“Nice shooting”

“Nice driving…you too Raven”

Clarke could have sworn she heard Shaw mumble ‘you’re smiling’, but with a head injury and all the noise it was probably just another figment of her imagination. There was no way Raven would talk to her, let alone smile because of her.

Static hissed again before Shaw was updating her and Diyoza about what they were seeing.

“Look at them, it’s like old Earth…Diyoza are you seeing this”

An uncharacteristically nostalgic look over took the older woman, though despite the small amount of happiness there was some disappointment in her eyes too. As if she’s seen this one to many times.

“Yeah, Shaw. Just like our old Earth”

There was another hard shift from their plane, through the open doors Clarke could see one of Gabriel’s fighters zip through her sight, closely followed by a sleeker and sharper sky beast that wasn’t remotely trying to be discreate in disguise with its yellow lightning stripes and bright blue polka dots.

That stupid red lion insignia winked at her.

God, she didn’t know if she wanted to laugh, cry, or just jump out the plane and away from _that_ annoying idiot. And for the love of god couldn’t he found better colors that _matched_ for crying out loud.

“Of fucking course it’s you” she muttered.

“What?! You know these people Clarke?”

Crap she must have mumbled that a bit louder than she thought.

She jumped at the person behind her, it was Bellamy who stood shakily on his feet, it was funny in a way, he’s been on rockets more than anyone but Raven but while she was fine in any airship, he was looking a bit green around the gills.

Diyoza finished wrapping her injured leg, giving Clarke’s knee a small flick, enough to cause her to flinch, but not enough to cause excruciating pain. They locked eyes and the mirth in the older woman’s eyes made Clarke want to run and hide.

“Y—eah, Clarke, tell us all about these people” Diyoza purred.

She wanted to yell at the ex-soldier that _she_ could tell everyone who their new friends were like she was _supposed_ to, but where would the fun be in that for her, right. Clarke gave the best glare that she could muster, but the woman only laughed.

Murphy who had someone replace him on the anti-air weapons bounded over when Clarke was dragged in but kept back until now.

“What secret are you hiding now Griffin” He didn’t mean it to sound so accusatory, but their last fight still stung in the back of his mind. Though it was more towards himself than his fellow cockroach.

“You okay” he added quietly when he saw her head pull back in surprise and possibly hurt.

He saw Clarke nod hesitantly, her forehead still bleeding. He winced at the wound, he knew cuts to the head blead a lot, but most people don’t stand outside of planes and exchange fire with aircraft.

The radio in Clarke’s hand buzzed, “Clarke I’d really like to know if we can trust these people, were almost out of fuel and I’d rather not crash and burn, it isn’t my style”

Everyone was watching her, she sighed knowing that this was going to happen at some point; that’s why she told Maddi, but then she and Hope were both kidnapped, Diyoza had retained the info without letting anyone know except maybe Shaw, and that’s why they were here.

Clarke felt herself huff out a big sigh, but before she could say anything the bright yellow-blue red lion plane paining monstrosity dropped from above right outside the cargo hold with its speakers blazing ‘_born on wings of steel_’ If she remembered correctly the band was from long ago, even prior to Diyoza’s age, the name was Kansas or something.

The music dropped down till it was almost one with the wind, a loud and very happy voice shouted back at them.

“How’s my flyin’ Griffin!”

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose, trying and failing the counting to ten strategy, but the man’s excessive gibbering wouldn’t let her get past three, yeah, maybe she should have just gone with option three and taken a swan dive.

“Clarke, Cllllaaaaaarke! Answer me, I’d die of loneliness without you”

She unholstered her pistol repeatedly shooting at the metal beast.

  
The ricochets forcing everyone around her ducked, the panic yelling of both the grounder and Eligius not helping her headache.

The plane backed off, the pilot cackling like a deranged idiot. He always tried to piss her off, at first it was to get her to talk but along the way she saw the heat lessening just to make her grumpy and irritable.

“Clarke!” Murphy ripped the gun from her hand, she glared before lowering her empty hand.

He kept looking back and forth between her and the plane that scooted back closer.

“Clarke. Clarke. Clarke” chirped the plane’s speakers.

She glared at the pilot, he just wouldn’t stop chirping, hell she knew his smug-ass grin was on the other side.

She sighed and looked around, “You guys can get up, they’re with me”

“So, the Empress does speak”

“Don’t call me that!” She demanded, but even to her own ears she could hear a grin creeping up behind. Damn, she was surly going mad.

“Empress, empress, you’re turning into a tempest” he sang. Clarke could swear she saw his fingers flicking back and forth in a little dance.

She felt Diyoza put her head on her shoulder, “You really attract the weird ones”

“I don’t know that idiot at all” she grumbled back.

“That’s mean, Griffin” the plane purred before moving out.

Another plane hovered into view just above the paint pile up, “Should I shoot him down Griffin”

This voice was distinctly feminine, but Clarke knew the woman on the other side, she was just as lethal as Diyoza and twice as crazy as McCreary, and as eager for blood as any.

“That is not nice, Sasha”

“Can it Russel, we got bogies inbound, so hurry up. You too, Griffin, get with”

The smaller jet-black racer shot off, Russel’s own pulling back tailing their juggernaut, keeping guard of the open back.

Despite Russell’s quirkiness that many often looked at as childish or immature, Clarke knew just how manipulative and sharp the mind was behind the veil.

Clarke watched the air, chilled at how their new chance of peace was once again sent spiraling down into a new pit. Only this time, war has upped its game, but they were far, far behind. She stepped closer till she could let the rain kiss her skin.

A hand gently turned her around, everyone was looking at her.

“What?” she asked, unused to this much attention for so long. At least, this much that wasn’t filled with hate and loathing.

Murphy squeezed her shoulder harder and Bellamy stepped closer,

“We’re looking to you princess”

He offered a small smile, but she didn’t return it. Couldn’t return it. Two children were taken, one an infant, the other a kid that just wanted to protect everyone and was willing to pay any price.

_Again_.

Just like her when she was young and naive to the world and its cruelties.

There didn’t need to be another Wanheda.

A small part of her simmered with hatred, they were fine with a child leading them, but as soon as the Flame started taking over they just pulled back and let it take over, to scared of stopping it.

She swatted off Murphy’s hand, his smile dropping with it. She was here because of them, Madi was taken because of what they let happen, what she couldn’t stop.

“No, you guys have to figure your crap out on your own. This is your mess, not mine”

This is their war; she was only here for the fight for Madi and Hope.

Clarke ignored the raised brow from Diyoza and backed up to the gang plank still facing everyone. It was almost comical to see their eyes bug out, as if they cared she’d fall.

“Clarke! Don’t do this, there’s another way”

Bellamy was running toward her, she spread her arms hearing the familiar call.

He was feet away when an actual metal air beast rocketed from behind blowing the rest back with a mighty sweep of its wings.

Russel wasn’t the only one with a ride.

The cry of the metal griffin silenced everyone, even the storm. Clarke felt the familiar electric clicks of recognition authentication software, then the pull into the opening chasm of metal as she melded with the bio-armor. Thin sheets ten times as strong as steel and a hundred times less brittle.

In an instant she was twice as tall and ten times more lethal.

Clarke backed to the ledge, knowing Russel was yards below. She breathed in, taking in the scent of the storm that only smelled of life and the burning fuel of death.

Wanheda was reborn in a very new, and very dangerous way.

She caught Shaw’s eye, the only other who’s seen her upgrade, he offered a small salute. No smile on his lips in the face of war.

She sent her own two figure salute out as she leaned back, falling over the gang plank and into the empty vastness of the storm.

No. No. NO! Clarke would never give up this easily, at least that’s what he wanted to believe; but as Bellamy watched her slowly back up the dark recesses his instincts were telling him differently.

You did this it chuckled; you’ve made her desperate. Again.

You destroyed her and left her to fight alone. Again.

She was half way off the tail door when Bellamy felt his feet move, to hell with his air sickness.

But he could tell he wouldn’t make it, he was feet away and she was tipping out of his grasp, away from him.

“Clarke!”

A cry filled the air, something was there metal like the planes around them but distinctly animal and _alive_. Primal.

A form shot through the clouds; the lightning glinted off its metallic hide. Vast wings had him tumbling back into the cargo hold with a singly quick thrust of its wings, someone had their arms around him as he stood but he could do nothing more than lay back in them as the metal beast engulfed Clarke, little hissings of metal ran over her and in a blink of the eye she vanished into the chest of the monster before him.

It hummed at him, whatever it was.

Scrambling for purchase, he pulled himself up ready to take on the creature, consequences be damned but it resumed the posture of Clarke with its arms outstretched open in greeting to the sky, it’s wings none to different.

It greeted the certain death below them like an old friend.

For a sickening moment it just stood there on the edge with Clarke inside, then two fingers to its head as if in farewell. Finally, nothing as it plummeted over the side backwards.

“Clarke!” He didn’t know if it was him or someone else yelling, it didn’t matter, but what Bellamy did know was that his feet were moving him closer till he was feet from the edge himself. Some voice whispered for him to follow her, just as he’d wished all those years ago.

“Bellamy get back inside, we need to turn back!”

He looked back to the cockpit, Raven turned around in the chair with the radio in hand, Shaw didn’t seem phased, instead he was back at the controls.

“No” His whisper was taken from him. “No” he repeated louder, and then louder still to be heard over the engine, the storm, and the hell they were flying through.

“We are not leaving Clarke to that _thing_; turn this ship around and—”

Diyoza grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him into the belly of the juggernaut once again. She glared down at him.

“She’s not dead you idiot”

He glared at the older woman, “That _thing_—”

“_Is_ her”

She motioned for Shaw to continue, they’d have another fight to win, now they just had to regroup. For now, they’d bide their time and wait, leave it for the Commander of Death to watch their backs in this storm.

Raven reluctantly pushed the button to raise the platform, the metal griffin disappearing from sight as the door closed her off to what’s happening behind her. That was until it shot past closely followed by that horrid paintjob of a fighter.

For someone who threatened to kill her kid and was willing anything for her own, Diyoza couldn’t help but feel a certain sense of relief; she’d thought Bellamy was willing to go far for the blonde woman, but seeing how Clarke reacted to not just Maddi being taken but also Hope…well, all she knew was that someone named Gabriel pissed off the wrong woman.

Diyoza made her way to the cockpit, she didn’t want to miss this show, Octavia was by her side.

Everyone watched the fighting from the windows into the open air, the griffin would trail next to them, occasionally jumping forward to tackle a fighter presumably towards the ground, tearing it apart on the way down, before moving up next to them again.

Once or twice Wanheda and her new skin stood atop the nose of their giant plane, shooting bright blue lasers and hidden missiles towards those that came to close.

Clarke braced against the front of their juggernaut, wings spread to cover the glass and the occupants it housed, her beast calling out in challenge to the cowards who’d steal children in their sleep.

She wouldn’t be losing anyone else. Not again, not if she had anything to say about it.

She was _Wanheda_ the Commander of Death, destroyer of worlds, and she says they’re the ones dying today.


End file.
